The Other Halfbloods
by NBrokenShacklesN
Summary: Everyone in the mythology world knows about demi-gods, most know of demi-titans, and there have been stories floating around of demi-primordial s. So why did no-one realize their could be another set of demis? Is it so hard to believe in the existence of demi-monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, I am not Rick Riodan, any resemblance of the OC's to real people is purely coincidental.**

**JESS**

Jessica Cox woke up to the sound of the batman theme tune emitting from her alarm clock. An unoriginal prank that she appreciated as much as an ice cold shower, in the middle of winter, in the Antarctic; which is to say, not very much.

She reached out a hand from her warm cocoon of covers, and whacked the offending alarm so hard if fell of her bedside table landing ungainly on the floor, as its battery rolled under her bed. Jess was so not a morning person. She rolled of her bed landing on the floor with a thump, unfortunately right on the top of her alarm clock, which let out a rather pathetic crunch. Grimacing she made a mental note to buy another one.

As she staggered around her room, wiping sleep dust from the corners of her eyes, she heard irritating sniggers from the other side of her bedroom door. "Shut up twins" she yelled, but as she was still half asleep it sounded more like "shup twi" which did nothing to discourage the twins, and only added to their general hilarity. She could hear their laughter echoing down the corridor as they made their timely getaway.

As Jess glumly realised it was a school day, and made her way to the bathroom, she managed to trip over the pile of clean and folded washing outside her bedroom door, and on the way back, about half an hour later did the exact same thing. Grace was something she would never have.

As she differed on which outfit to wear to school today, she made the happy realisation that it was in fact Friday, and almost the end of another terrible week. Not that the school itself was bad, Goode was an alright place as schools go. But having a heightened sense of smell in a school that seemed to dislike using air fresheners in the toilets was horrible at the best of times. Even if everyone else could work fine, she found herself often wishing for a cloths peg, to stick on her nose and block out the rank smell.

Having finally decided on her outfit, of a plain green top, brown skinny jeans, and a leaf necklace, (and yes, she was aware she looked like a tree, there was no need to point it out), she made her way down the rather large staircase, if there was a disadvantage to living in a place that was almost a mansion, it was how long it took to get anywhere. On her way she bumped into her best friend and surrogate sister, Amy Ringer.

Amy was the sort of girl that generally ended up a model. Her long brown hair was slightly wavy, and almost glowed; her face looked like it had never heard of spots; and her figure made any straight guy drool. Her fashion sense, in contrast to Jess's, was impeccable. It was a long standing joke in her homeroom that Amy got the looks, and Jess got the books, although Jess wasn't sure what that left for Wes, who was another kid at Ayudando house, and the last member of their trio.

Jess and Amy made their way into the kitchen. Ayudando house's kitchen was huge, and the table big enough to seat twenty people round it, which only happened when a social worker came round to assess how well Fy was running the orphanage. Fy was what Jess, and most of the orphans called Fiona Clements, the owner of the house, and general mother of everyone. The kindly middle aged lady was owner to a massive business in New York, which she never went to unless it was super important, and only had because she had inherited it from her parents. Parents who had died the year before Fy set up the orphanage in Kingston.

She grabbed some cereal from the worktop at the side, glancing at the oven that seemed to be cooking some sort of soup. Another thing about Fy, she was a great cook. As Jess sat down with her bowl of rice snaps and homemade chocolate milk, she sent a glare to the other side of the long table, at the twins, Toby and Ollie, who were still sniggering, and shooting her amused glances.

Amy summed up the situation correctly and wisely decided to stay well out of it, eating her bran flakes in silence, but then everything she did was in silence, she hadn't spoken in so long the school files probably had her down as being dumb. Not that she was, but like Jess had super smell, thanks to her absent mom, Amy inherited a unique voice that would make anyone want to obey her. A voice she couldn't turn off, unless she didn't speak at all. Even with all the weird stuff Jess had, she was thankful that at least she could still speak.

A voice broke through Jess's musings, "You do realise, you've been glaring at the twins for about five minutes Jess, so what did they do?" It was Wesley Smith, and looking at him now she realised what he got that she and Amy both missed out on, height. While both of them were more or less around five feet high, he at 6'9 towered over the both of them. His mop of dark brown hair looked like he had just been surfing. No fair she thought, both of them look so much better than I do. Forget rose between two thorns, this is defiantly thorn between two roses!

"Jess, you're staring at me, do I have something on my face"

"Oh, sorry Wes, I think I'm still half asleep, why does school start so ridiculously early?" As this was Jess's standard every weekday morning speech, Wes zoned her out and greeted Amy with a good morning. To prevent Jess's speech lasing till they actually had to get in the minibus to leave for school, Wes interrupted.

"You didn't tell me what the twins did to make you mad"

Jess fixed another glare on the ten year old troublemakers; "Those two idiots" she snarled "fixed my alarm clock to play the batman theme song, again. It gets so ruddy annoying, not to mention repetitive" then to the twins "can't you think of something more original?"

"Ah, but our dear Jessica" the twins said in unison, identical smirks on their identical faces, "that's why it is so funny, because it's an absolute classic"

"So simple..." began Toby

"Yet so hilarious" finished Ollie. At least that was the order she thought it was, it could just as easily have been Ollie then Toby, and the two took great delight in wearing the same outfits, and the same haircut, just to confuse everyone."

"Now twins, "Wesley leaned forward with a mischievous glint in his eye, "you should make it accurate, it should be, Bat girl. Not batman. Get it right next time." Jess took great delight in throwing her spoon at Wes, as she got up to put her dish in the dishwasher, "there won't be a next time, or I will show you just why my mother is one of the most feared beings, got that!"

"Yes miss, Batgirl miss" they shouted as they ran down the hall to get ready for school, laughing on the way.

Jess turned to Wes "If they haven't stopped that by next week, you're so dead." Then saw Amy silently laughing into her cereal, her dark blue eyes alight with mirth. "You too, I'm being ganged up on, it isn't fair!"

**AN: Ok if you think it's any good please drop me a review, I'm not going to hold chapters ransom though, I'm English, so may have got stuff about life in America slightly wrong, feel free to correct me. Flames will be used to start a bonfire. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome to Chapter two! I still don't own anything that you recognise (sadly) and am just writing this for fun. A shout out to 123 for being the first ever reviewer, and please go check out that persons stories! **

JESS

By the time Jess got over the treachery of all her friends ganging up on her, the three of them were already in the minibus, on the way to their respective schools. Because all the kids at Ayudando house were of varying ages they went to loads of different schools, so the school run started quite early. They had to all go by minibus (which Fy drove) because Ayudando house was a few miles outside of Kingston, and while the older kids didn't mind walking that far home from school, they did not want to walk to school in the morning.

Since the kids ranged from four years old (Danny) to seventeen years old (Philip, and Sophie) there were a lot of schools to go through. It also, thought Jess, gave them a good time to finish any homework. Of which Wes freely admitted he had loads undone. It was really annoying that they all had to change schools every year though, because of the orphanages big secret. It didn't count much as a secret though, because frankly, who would believe you if you told them you were part monster?

That was why the kids had to change schools every year, because they were not ordinary kids. There was not one kid at the orphanage who was even remotely normal. Even the orphanage itself was unusual, with underground training rooms, a sensor and speaker system linked up to the door, and a audio system all over the house, so that if Fy sent a message from her office, saying that someone who didn't know of their heritage was in the orphanage, everyone would hear, and either put on their charms or hide.

Being demi monsters, as well of all the other problems they had, they aged twice as slow as anyone else, due to one of their parents being, unusual (even for the demi world) so even though Jess Amy and Wes looked about twelve, they were actually twenty two, and had lived at the orphanage since they were actually twelve.

Every part monster that had ever been born, was born with three unfortunate characteristics that made it really hart to live a normal life... They all had a one or more "super sense" some, like Jess and Wes had super smell, some, like Sophie, had super sight, or super hearing like Philip. They all had physical characteristics as well, but thankfully, not a lot of people could see these, as they were hidden by a magic veil, known as the mist. But a few could still see them, and that made being a part monster, (or demi-monster) very very hard, especially so for Jess, Wes and Amy. Thirdly, due to being part monsters, whose main source of food were demi-gods, they got random urges to eat people, which was not productive to a normal lifestyle.

That was why Fy had set up the orphanage, to give demi monsters a place to live in relative safety, even though she was not a demi monster, just a very wealthy clear sighted mortal (a clear sighted mortal is one who can see through the mist). Jess snorted, provoking a strange look from the two next to her, relative safety, they still had to hide their true appearance whenever they left the orphanage, or in it when inspectors came. It was really annoying to have to hide her wings all the time, and it got really uncomfortable. But the world was a dangerous place for lone demi-monsters, even more dangerous than for lone demigods. For a demi- monster to make it past infancy took a truck load of luck. For it was a dark and horrible truth that all demi-monsters were products of rape. Monsters didn't wait for consent; they took who they wanted, when they wanted. Women (or men) who have been raped generally don't want anything to do with the child, and most were aborted. Those who weren't, were put up for adoption, and generally got to Ayudando house as a baby (like Danny had) thanks to the few adult demi monsters in child services. If you weren't put up for adoption, you ended up on the streets before long. And on the streets, everyone's out to get you. Mortals will attack you for being freaks, monsters will kill you for being weak, and demi gods will kill you on principle. No one blamed the demigods though, they had harsh lives too, and they had no time to stop in check if a monster was friendly or not, for such a mistake could kill them. If you look like a monster on the streets, then you're dead. The twenty at the orphanage were the ones who survived, and that was rare. Even the ones in social services came from the orphanage, since it was set up twenty years ago.

Each demi monster, on arrival at the orphanage, was given a necklace, bracelet, or other item of jewellery that hid you from godly and monsters eyes. Although most demigods and satyrs can still tell there's something off about you, and about the orphanage. The charm also hid your strange appearance, so you looked like a regular human. That was just one way that the orphanage saved lives. Jess, Wes and Amy met each other when they were ten in physical age, on the streets, they had only survived that long because they were the children of some of the most feared monsters around. They made friends and kept each other alive for four years till they found the orphanage. Every weekend, Fy and some of the older demi monsters scoured the state looking for any demi monsters, who were alive. There were demi monsters high up in any states chid services, and if they found one (for any demi monster can recognise others) they got them to the orphanage as soon as they could. Even with all that the majority of demi-monsters died horrible deaths, before they had even heard of Ayudando house.

In fact Jess laughed, despite the fact that all of us, she looked round at the people in the bus, have horrid childhoods, and dark pasts, that leave scars that we will never forget, were the lucky ones. That wasn't funny at all she realised, that was actually very depressing.

**AN: OK Well I hope you enjoyed that, and please review if you did, or if you didn't, I'm not picky, flames will be used to start a bonfire, and all not flaming reviewers are invited, it will be in the backyard of Ayudando house. Then types in Ayudando on google translate, from Spanish to English. I think that describes very well what the orphanage does to demi monsters. Thanks Again**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was at a camp last weekend, and it doesn't have any internet, sorry. I realised that my last chapter had cut off the name of my first reviewer, so I'll write it again. 123 please check out Nerd's stories. **

**Disclaimer: I've said it before I'll say it again, none of these characters are mine (boo hoo), I'm just borrowing them from Rick Riodan. **

**AMY**

Amy was sitting in the back of Ayudando House's minibus, they had just dropped off Danny and Nathan to their kindergarten, and herself, Wes and Jess were the only ones left in the bus. They were a special case, Amy thought, they had gone to the same school as Seth and James, but last year they had been expelled because Jess and Wes had gone and blown up the sports field, how they managed to do that was a mystery to her, and she had been there at the time! All she knew was one minute those two were standing in the middle of the field, and the next there was a huge crater in front of the two of them, and smoke everywhere. She could have gotten away with it, but however 'good' she liked to appear, she wasn't going to let her friends het expelled without her. It was either lying to the principle, or puling something herself that would get her expelled.

However thanks to that strange event, they no longer attended Great Kingston High (original name huh) and instead went to a school in New York city called Goode High. Amy was thinking that if she told any normal person that she lived in Kingston and commuted everyday to a school smack bang in the middle of Manhattan, she'd get a few odd looks. OK more than a few. But them being demi-M's had to have some advantages other than being able to literally talk people to death if she wanted (which she didn't!), and the flying minibus was one of them. Yes the minibus could fly, it had been a update that Elliot, Chloe and Phillip had all worked on, and had gotten it ready in time for their first semester at Goode. The first ride had been horrifying. Jess had found it great with all the excitement, and she was not scared in the least, easy for her, if the bus broke in mid air, she could just take off her concealing charm bracelet and fly to safety. She glanced over at Jess, who had been remarkably quiet this morning, it seemed like she was heading for a thinking phase. Jess was usually really bubbly and happy, and hardly ever upset. But sometimes, like this morning she would go all quiet and then she started thinking about the unfair life that demi-M's have, and how hardly any of us ever reach past infancy.

Amy gave Jess a slight nudge, and a concerned smile, which she responded to only vacantly, with her brown eyes still far away, as if seeing again all those demi-M's who the orphanage had been too late to save, who died on the streets, or who got killed by monsters. Amy's worry grew, normally Jess was snapped out of it fairly quickly, but this seemed like one of the times that it would take a shock to wake her up. She nudged Wes with her other arm, distracting him from the clouds that he was trying to recognise shapes in.

"What, that was a poodle shaped cloud". Amy gestured to Jess, and Wes seemed to sum up the situation instantly, that really showed, thought Amy as she watched Wes undo his seatbelt and make his way to the front of the bus, how well they knew each other.

Wes had finally reached the front, and was explaining to Fi what was happening, she glanced round concerned, and parked in mid air. Looking round as if to confirm Wes's speech, she saw Jesses face, and her eyes clouded with the horrors of things she could see. For Jess was not only seeing the past. She also had a strange talent that she didn't like talking about, she could see other demi-M's in danger, people like us who needed help, who needed to be rescued and brought to the orphanage. That was how the orphanage found the Downfield kids, Luke and Leah.

Fi turned back to the wheel with a determined look on her face started the engine and aimed the bus downward, the pushed down the gas. I gave a massive gasp; it was at times like these that I regretted not being able to scream! We were falling faster and faster, and Wes was looking alarmed, the ground was not that far away now...

Then Fi pulled up, and our untimely deaths were prevented. We were hovering above the car park of Goode High, and Jess was back to normal.

**Thank you all, next chapter will be an Authors Note explaining the Kids at the Orphanage and their Monsterly Parents, next Monday (or before)will be Wes's point of View, and will involve Goode High and Paul Blowfish. Please press that lovely review button!**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	4. AN

**Hello All **

**This chapter is not really a chapter, but it does explain who everyone is at the orphanage. There are an awful lot of OC's to keep up with. () is a nickname, [] is the age they look like, and {} is their real age. If someone is labelled son/ daughter of unknown, the characters, (and myself) are unaware of their parentage, any ideas of suggestions are welcome.**

**Fiona Clements (Fi) [39] {39} Human**

**Jessica Cox (Jess) [12.5] {25} Daughter of a Fury **

**Amy Ringer (Amy) [12] {24} Daughter of A Siren**

**Wesley Smith (Wes) [12.5] {25} Son of the Minotaur**

**Toby and Oliver (Ollie) Sabin [10] {20} –twins- Sons of Cyclopes**

**Sophie Ram (Soph) [17] {24} Daughter of Medusa (can turn petrifying gaze off)**

**Philip Sadler (Phil) [17] {34} Son of a Cyclopes**

**Danny Stevens (Dan) [4] {8} Son of Unknown**

**Nathan Breo (Nath) [4.5] {9} Son of Unknown**

**James Freeman (Jay) [7.5] {15} Son of Lycaon (werewolf)**

**Seth Dimian (Seth) [7] {14} Son of one of Lycaon's pack**

**Fred Ryman (Freddie) [15] {30} Son Of unknown**

**Eliot Jones (Eliot) '[15.5] {31} Son of a Lastrogonian giant **

**Chloe Ruthman (Clo) [16]{32} Daughter of Empousa (Kelli's daughter) **

**Leah Downfield (princess) [10] {20} Daughter of Cacus (fire breathing giant)**

**Luke Downfield (Jedi) [15] {30} Son of Cacus (fire breathing giant) **

**Amelia Harvey (Millie) [10.5] {21} Daughter of unknown **

**Charles Sparrow (Jack) [11]{22} Son of Antaeus (Gaia's son that Percy fought in the Labyrinth)**

**Hope that helped, next chapter should be up next monday or before. If you would like to give a suggestion for someone's father/ mother, or have a question please Review of PM me**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey folks...**

**My computer just turned off on me and I lost the entire chapter **** so please don't kill me if there are spelling mistakes, If you skipped the last chapter because it was an author's note, I don't blame you, but I still need parents for my demi-m's who are undecided, please give me ideas folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riodan's characters, although I would gladly have Leo if he were being given away.**

**WESLEY**

Goode was an alright school as schools go. It had to be one of the most original when it came to interior decoration though, the first day that he, Jess and Amy had walked in and headed to homeroom they had almost been blinded by the bright blue, yellow and red displays everywhere showing of the best work.

Now however Wes was not walking into school, neither was he standing in the main reception, surrounded by all the best student work, a place he thought he would rather prefer to be than this asphodel on earth he was now stuck in. Yes it was math class. Math had been OK last year, when they had the more exciting teacher Mr Bracken, who thought math should be made interesting or no one would ever learn it. This was a sentiment that Wes completely agreed with, for looking around the room, no one but Danni was actually listening, well maybe not even her, she was resting her head in her hands again, as she always did when she knew the answer and had already done all the work.

At least there was one thing at Goode which made the math lessons more interesting, that being the word of the day. Every day when you walked into school you were greeted with a bright purple word in font size eighty two, in the middle of the notice board. Everyone, including the teachers, were recommended to use the word of the day at least twice in every lesson. Unfortunately the words were chosen by students, and although the ruder ones were screened out, the nerd's words weren't, it had been an entertaining (although difficult) day when Edward Hunter, the schools leading nerd's choice was up. The maths teacher trying to fit antidisestablishmentarianism into her lesson, twice, had made sure that lesson at least had not been dull.

Today's choice however was nothing so interesting. Wes let his gaze roam around the class again; it seemed that Samuel, one of the jocks, was asleep. Quite honestly Wes didn't blame him, though demi-m's didn't have the ADHD of the demi-g's, this math class would make even Lady Athena fall asleep. Wes cut off the corner of his rubber and flicked it at the dosing boy, who woke with a jerk, and gave him a grateful look. Mr Simians would have assigned a weeks' worth of detentions if he had realised.

Wes turned his attention to the two chatting girls in front of him. He would bet a load of money on one of them having put forward the word of the day. They seemed to be going overboard in how many times they used it in a sentence. Face could only be used so many times, before it just got plain annoying. But listening to their face full conversation had got to be better than Mr Simians droning on turds, sorry surds. Why did the lesson that he had without either Jess or Amy have to be the most boring one?

"Jade face can face I face borrow face your face ruler face face." It appeared that they were also using face as a full stop, great.

"If face I face can face borrow face your face rubber face then face sure face face".

Just as Wes got bored of the conversation, as it was totally unnecessary, when they were sitting next to each other, and could just take the item that they were asking for. The entire conversation was just for fun, or, thought Wes as he looked at the teacher, to annoy Mr Simians. If it was the latter, then they were doing a remarkably good job of it, and Wes applauded them, (not out loud, he wasn't suicidal). He was however in the grand old business of driving teachers up the wall. A business which he and Jess joined, or started, in every school they had attended. Really it was no wonder they were expelled so often. He and Jess may both have been twenty five years literally, but due to their body developing twice as slow as everyone else, so did their brains. A fact that Wes was rather grateful for, they did not need old behaviour causing them to get more odd looks. The whole point of the orphanage was to make demi-m's look like ordinary kids, getting unnecessary attention would be very bad for the orphanage.

Just as Wes's trail of thought ran out, and he stated to think, with growing horror, that he might actually end up listening to Simian's lesson, the lunch bell rang, and he was one of the first out the door.

**OK so I lied No Mr Blowfish in this chapter, but I promise he will be in soon. I Swear On The River Styx he will be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Reviews will make my day, so please click that little button, thanks!**

**-NBrokenShacklesN- **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey folks**

**I found some time free so you have Wes' next chapter up today! Just a brief note, please respond in a review or PM me, would you prefer longer chapters, and more time between updates, or the same as it is now?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except Jess, Amy, Wes, Fi, the orphanage... OK I own nothing and no one you recognise.**

WESLEY

While he was walking down the corridor, gloriously maths free for the rest of the day, and marvelling over the lack of homework, he realised that the Jess and Amy would not be in the canteen, as they were going to see their English teacher, who they so fondly referred to as Mr Blowfish, his real name was something like Mr Blofis, but as that was not half as entertaining, the student body at large preferred to refer to him as a sea dweller.

Most people, thought Wes as he walked along the corridor now in the opposite direction (earning strange looks from the teachers in the classrooms that he had already passed), don't tend to hang out with their family at school. He considered everyone at the orphanage family, although he held Jess and Amy a lot closer to his heart, because of the past experiences they had shared. However, even if you were really close to siblings, you tend to separate at school into different friendship groups. To put it bluntly though, the three didn't have other friends.

As demi-M's mortals were generally wary of them, a long dormant genetic trait from the time when there was no mist (the veil that distorted senses, to make mythical events fit in with the way mortals' lived.) and every mortal could see what was really happening, back when they knew to avoid monsters, and monsters kids, or else end up as a tasty snack. Even though he was slightly hurt that they subconsciously though he, Jess and Amy might eat them, he was forced to agree that it was best not to become friends with someone who might take a chunk out of your head when they got peckish.

Demi-M's were more controlled than their Monsterly parents, they didn't feel the urge to eat humans, and they could normally hold back the urge to eat demigods, if they came across them. In that circumstance, it was best to get away quick, no matter how rude this might make you look. It was more socially acceptable to be rude than to start chomping on someone's face. The orphanage charm bracelet/necklace also helped to control the wanting to eat demigods' thing.

Wes realised he had already passed the English corridor, that's what came of too much thinking, now he was faced with having to double back again, and get more weird looks, or walk round the entire school again, and potentially miss his two friends. Oh well he thought, as he turned around, the entire school thought he was a stupid freak anyway, he might as well enforce the view.

H e finally reached the classroom he wanted, and heard his sisters (in all but blood, and a bit of that too, as most monsters were related) talking to the English teacher about the work that the three of them were doing in his class. He debated whether to wait outside, which was the polite thing to do, or walk inside and get that annoying disappointed look from one of his favourite teachers. While he was pondering this, he heard a voice from inside the classroom say...

"Come in Mr Smith, there's no point lingering outside when this conversation also applies to you."

Wesley walked in his face flushed, well this was embarrassing, he had forgotten that Mr Blowfish was one of the only teachers in the entire school who was reasonably observant. He would not have been surprised if Mr Blowfish was clear sighted (could see through the Mist), but on a day when he and Jess had been particularly bored at all the analysing they had been doing, they took of their orphanage charms, and stared at him in their true forms, him with a boars head and excess of hair all over his suddenly ripped chest; and her with leathery skin and bat wings, and unfortunately he hadn't noticed anything different.

This had been a result of them not thinking, and was not something they would normally do, or would ever do again, as they hastily explained to an upset Amy, who was ranting about them almost exposing the entire orphanage to mortals, and even the gods, who would immediately try to get rid of it.

Wes was only half listening to the conversation going on between Jess and Mr Blowfish over the speaking and listening assessment, and how Amy was going to do it, as she was speechless. He was more distracted by the feeling of growing unease in his stomach, the last time he had felt this bad was when the three of them were still on the streets. That was more than four years ago.

On the way out of the classroom, Wes made mention of his feeling to the other two. Amy looked more worried than Jess was, Wes could understand why. Coupled with Jess' space out this morning, it seemed like something was coming. Last time Wes had had a feeling like this they had encountered a group of Demi-G's not six hours later, and if they were going to encounter another group of demi-G's, Amy was the one who was most lightly to lose herself. Her being the daughter of a siren, who only lived to eat human flesh, her hunger for demigods was worse than that of the other two. While he and Jess would be able to associate briefly with demigods, without their charms on, she would go into a feeding frenzy.

**Oh no, whatever will happen when the three meet Annabeth, Thalia and Luke in a few chapters****! **

**That's all Folks**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm going to mention my most loyal reviewer now... Death is my daddy thank you so much for the reviews! There will not be Percy until much later in the story, but he will appear. I might make a brief mention of him before then though.**

**Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognise, I don't own!**

AMY

The rest of school passed like a whirlwind, and everything was going too fast to process. All Amy could think about was Wes's warning. He had called it a feeling, but Amy knew it was a warning; it only ever came up when we were going to meet some demigods. Demigods were Amy's worst fear, not the demi's themselves, because the majority of them were good (ish) people, but how she lost control of herself when she met them. She still remembered the Demi-G's they had met before the orphanage, when both Wes and Jess had to take their monster forms, (which they had worked for years to suppress) to hold her back, and even then the kid had run away screaming, and she had injured Wes. He still had the scar on his bicep where she had bitten him in attempt to get free, and chase the Demi-G's. It was only the taste of his blood in her mouth that had calmed her down, and made her realise what she was doing.

If she hadn't met Wes, with his strength, and protectiveness, for both her and Jess, to the point where he would withstand any type of torture for them (though she hoped he would never have to); and Jess, with her never say die, never give in, upbeat attitude. Well, she would have caused the deaths of many demi-G's, and she knew that she would have eventually fallen to the guilt, and either committed suicide, or gone feral.

She broke out of her depressing thought track to see Jess poking her repeatedly with the end of her biro. "Amy, anyone home, calling Amy, earth to Amy, if you do not respond within 3 seconds I will be forced to report this occurrence to Wes and watch gleefully as he goes into overprotective mode".

Amy broke into a smile at that, though her eyes still portrayed how nervous she was. "Yea, we have contact, now look at me, let's progress further..." Amy turned and gave Jess a bigger smile, then noticed that Jess was counting under her breath, she sent her an inquisitive look, which was answered by the bell of their last lesson, PD, ringing at the exact moment Jess reached zero.

"Fine art, timing the bell, an art that I have perfected!" Jess was saying, as they crossed the car park to meet Wes, a goofy smile of her face. Then, showing an observant side of her that was rarely seen, deciphered her thoughts with a look at her face. "You're still hung up over Wes's feeling aren't you? You don't need to be so worried. "Amy turned to her showing with her eyes and a glare that she was justified in her feelings, when Jess spoke again. This time utterly serious, something so rare with Jess that Amy was shocked into listening. "You don't need to worry Amy, you're not by yourself, Wes and I always have your back, always. You'll be fine girl." Then the joking was back and Jess was waving to Wes, and to Fi, who had just arrived in the bus, with both hands doing different movements that made her look like she was doing some strange form of dance.

Wes and Jess were talking over their respective homework, and Jess was bemoaning loudly that the world hated her, aside from the fact that the world seems to hate most demi-M's Amy couldn't really see the problem, the only differences in their schedule she could see was that Jess had been given math homework and Wes hadn't. Although there was a look in their eyes that said they were doing it to keep her mind, and theirs, off Wes's exclamation earlier and she was forced to admit, it was working. The look in their eyes when she got out her planner and showed them that she had a homework free night... But even then she could see the triumph mixed with the hard done by look in Jess's eyes, and the lessening of tension in Wes's shoulders when she had joined the conversation. Then the moment was ruined by Ollie Sabin as he turned and addressed Jess as batgirl, which resulted in her beating Wes with her rucksack, for coming up with the name.

An hour later they were walking out the door of Ayudando house, going to what they had happily dubbed, their spot, in the woods behind the house. Due to the mist omitting from most objects, and people at the house, there were no mortals in the woods there ever, and no demi-G's had ever come, so it was the only place, other than behind locked doors in the orphanage where they took of our bracelets, and could relax without fear of being seen or shot at (it had happened before). As they approached their spot, Amy removed her bracelet, and let her true form show. Though she could keep up her human form without the bracelet, through weeks of practicing on the streets, it was infinitely harder than with the bracelet on. Even so, it was worse for Jess and Wes, because they had to hide completely different features, like wings and a bull's head, when her Monsterly form still looked slightly human.

As they got closer she realised there was a strange smell in the air, and their spot was occupied. Then she recognised the odour, not a smell, a scent. Then though she fought her whole being felt hunger and she was running fast toward the clearing, her bracelet falling from, now clawed fingers and her entire being, consumed by the intoxicating promise of flesh...

**Dun dun dun... And yes, I am cruel enough to leave you with a cliff-hanger, and the knowledge I will not be updating for at least two days. I'm Evil! As I keep reminding you lot (if anyone is actually reading this, I still need parents for some of my Demi-M's please give me ideas! The next chapter will be from Annabeth's point of View, and she may be slightly OC in some of your opinions. Please keep in mind that she is only 7 years old here, so will be more childlike. **

**That's all for now folks**

**-NBrokenShacklesN- **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey folks **

**Happy Wednesday, thanks for reading my story! This is Annabeth's chapter, and you will simply have to wait till the next update before you find out what has happened to Amy, though I am sure you have guessed. Next chapter will be Jess's point of View, then Annabeth's then Wes' s.**

ANNABETH

Annabeth was scared. Logically she knew that now was one of the worst times to freeze due to fear, if they stopped the monsters that were chasing them would catch up, and she knew that even if it was only her that stopped, Luke and Thalia would never leave her to the monsters nonexistent mercies.

Ever since she had met Luke and Thalia only a few months ago, they had become her only family, she no longer considered her dad family, as he didn't want her. If he didn't want her, then she didn't want him either. She pointedly ignored the rush of sadness and longing when she thought of her dad, and focused instead on the situation at hand.

Thalia, Luke and herself were running through a wood outside of Kingston, there was a group of hellhounds, lead by one of the furies, and they were gaining on them fast, with Luke weapon less, and Thalia injured, this was the worse situation that Annabeth had ever been in, and judging by the looks on Luke and Thalia's faces one of the worst that they had been in too.

They kept running through the woods till they reached a clearing, and were surrounded by the hellhounds. Luke picked up a fallen tree branch and started waving it around, judging its weight. Annabeth went up to him, and offered him the knife he had given her; he could use it better than she could anyway. Luke turned and smiled at her then folded her hand back around the bronze hilt.

"You keep hold of that Annie" he murmured, "You need to defend yourself if any monsters get past Thalia and I."

"But Luke, if any monsters get past you and Thalia it will only be because you're knocked out," the or dead was left unsaid although both of them heard the unspoken words. "If they get past you I have no chance, you've both better than me at fighting, I'm no good really I..."

"Hey, princess" Luke said, crouching to her level, "you're pretty good with that knife, you'll get some monsters."

"If you say so Luke, just, don't die."

"Whatever you say princess."

The fury Alecto came through the group of hellhounds and turned to Thalia "You have defied my master demi-god, and so you will feel his wrath..."

"Blah, blah, I've heard it before" Thalia growled "Anything new before we beat you back to the underworld, or are you stuck on the same old boring tune?" Thalia hefted her spear, and pointed it at the fury. "Shall we just skip to the point where we whip you with your own whip? Your speech is getting way too repetitive."

The fury snarled and gritted her pointed teeth, " fine demigod, if that is how you want it" then to the hellhounds, who had been watching the scene with unconcealed hunger, and drool dripping down their gruesome faces, "attack".

Annabeth didn't even have time to breath before the hoards of monsters where upon them, Luke was swinging with his makeshift club. Thalia stabbing repeatedly with the spear gifted to her by her father. "Annabeth, on your left!" Thalia yelled, and Annabeth whirled round and plunged her celestial bronze knife right through the roof of the mouth bearing down on her. The hellhound whimpered and dissolved into golden powder.

Annabeth was brought out of her brief feeling of triumph by Thalia's voice, and not just the word, but the tone it was said in. She had never heard such a desperate sound come out of Thalia's mouth as the lone cry of "Luke" she now uttered. Annabeth swung round to see Luke's body fall to the ground, the fury's fiery whip having left five deep burning stripes across his back.

Thalia's eyes went electric blue, and her spear sparked with electricity as she raised it high into the sky, then thrust it to the ground, causing the largest flash of lightning that Annabeth had ever seen to fork from the sky and immediately vaporize every monster in the clearing. Then Thalia fell to the ground, like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

Annabeth immediately rushed over to her, and checked her pulse, then ran to Luke and did the same. She was infinitely relived when she found that both were still breathing. Thalia seemed to be out cold from all the power she had used, but Annabeth was more worried for Luke, his breathing, though existent, was ragged, and if he didn't have the gashes clean soon, then they would become infected. She turned to the backpack that Luke had been wearing, to get some Ambrosia, which would start to heal his wounds, before realising that there was a hole in the bottom of the rucksack, and nothing left in it.

Just as she had finished mentally voicing the statement that nothing could get any worse, a sound rang from the other side of the clearing. Something running fast towards her, too fast for it to be human. She raised her knife and stood protectively over Luke and Thalia, she would not run, she would protect the people who had so often protected her; and above all, she would let none of them die today!

**OK there we go, Annabeth's very determined isn't she, and you have probably guessed what the noise is. I have the next chapter planned, and it will probably be up tomorrow night, as now it is 11, and I have school tomorrow. Feel free to review, they make my happy: the happier I am, the longer the chapters will be! **

**(should I bring in Leo?)**

**Thank you sincerely folks **

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** **Hello Folks here is the next chapter, Jess's point of view, and you learn a little more of the past of the characters. **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I don't own anything you recognize, then no offence, you're a bit dim.**

JESS

Jess was thinking, don't look like that it's not that uncommon. Her thoughts were on Wes's uncertain feeling and on the zone-out she had had earlier. She had seen someone during the zone out, a specific demi-M, one she had never seen before. She had mentioned it to Fi after they arrived back at the orphanage, but had yet to tell Wes and Amy of the boy. She was planning to tell them once they arrived at their clearing.

Her thoughts turned completely to the boy she had seen, he was about her age, which had surprised her as by then most demi-M's were either at the orphanage, or six feet under. He was about 5 feet 4, and his golden brown hair, was wet with sweat, mainly due to the monster he was fighting. That was another reason that she was hesitant to tell the others, Wes especially. Although it was irrational, many demi-M's felt somewhat responsible for their Monsterly parent, and if Wes knew it was the minotaur the boy had been fighting, he wouldn't take it very well. Jess was sure that the boy would make it, in all her previous visions the demi-M was always alive to be rescued when they got there. Her visions as well were what lead herself Amy and Wes to the orphanage in the first place.

Jess looked toward the clearing; there was a strange smell in the air today, one that made her itch to take off her bracelet... Demigods! She hurriedly reattached the bracelet she had barely realised she had removed, and quickly grabbed Wes's wrist to prevent him taking off his, then the two of them turned to look at Amy. Looked just in time to see a green jewelled and silver linked chain land with a metaphorical boom on the grassy floor. For a second the world was still, long enough for Jess and Wes to exchange a horrified look, before the world kept on spinning and the now feral daughter of a siren ran through the trees.

Jess immediately began thinking of her true form, the form she hated because it was given her by the mother she despised, but she would do worse things than changing form to help Amy, and she knew that if they didn't stop her before she got to the demigods, well that didn't bear thinking about.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Wes transforming too, his smooth face growing hair, and his slim body getting bigger and more muscular, till the tall pole like body he was so teased for looked less like a pole and more like the trunk of some thick oak tree. She thanked the gods, which was something she generally didn't do on principle, that her fury form was also strong, else she knew she wouldn't be able to do what she was planning.

She unfurled the leathery wings that started the nickname of bat girl, and felt the wind lift her up, she grabbed onto the, now pounds heavier Wes, and immediately took off after Amy. She spotted glimpses of her in between the trees on the way to the clearing, that Jess could now see held three people and a large collection of golden dust. Make that one person, Jess grimly thought, and two bodies. It seemed that the person standing was the youngest of the three. Filled with desperation now, for she knew that if Amy got there she could easily take down the little girl, and start a meal. Though in some part of her brain she was almost happy that it was only a little girl( though she was disgusted at herself for thinking that), she was also rather relived that Amy would not be hurt badly by this confrontation. Even feral as Amy was at the moment she was still Jess's best friend, and sister. She got a clear shot of Amy through the trees, now almost at the clearing, and immediately dropped Wes just in front of her, hoping beyond hope that her aim was true.

It was, and Wes dropped like a stone. He landed safely on the ground in between two trees, hitting a few small branches on the way down, and lifted Amy of her feet, earning himself a growl. Jess started descending herself and came to a stop on a branch of the tree on Wes's right. She saw Amy open her mouth, and shouted to Wes's. "Look out, she's about to use her Voice, she'll make you let her go." Then she saw the look on Wes's face as he raised his hand, and rammed it into the back of Amy head, knocking her out instantly. The self disgust obvious on his now bullish face, and the sorrow in his blue eyes. He looked up at her as his features returned to human form, and spoke with a catch in his voice.

"Take her to the house Jess, I'll talk to the demigods, and offer help."

"I'll warn the house about you bringing them up, and send Elliot to help you out with carrying them, I saw as I flew, there are three of them and two are out cold, or worse."

"Thanks Jess, and..." he looked back at the crumpled figure of Amy, who, without the bracelets restraint, was still in her natural form, and her claws and unnatural beauty. "Tell her I didn't mean to... to hurt her."

Jess sighed, years they had been friends, yet the scars from Wes's lone past, from the long unhappy years of his early childhood had never truly gone, he was still deathly afraid that if he hurt them, they would abandon him; like his mother, like his foster family, like social services had. After an event like this, it could take weeks to reassure Wes that they still loved him, and that there was nothing to forgive.

She swooped down, and picked up Amy, then started the flight back to Ayudando house.

**OK then, Amy didn't eat anyone, Wes has insecurity issues, and Jess is having visions of a mysterious boy...**

**Should I involve Leo Valdez?**

**That's All Folks**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: OK folks, I have started a new story, but I will not be abandoning this one, It will just be updated less regularly, so don't despair, all will be well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, although if Rick felt like selling the rights to Percy Jackson I would by them.**

ANNABETH

The noises in the woods got louder and nearer to the clearing where Annabeth stood guard over her fallen family, she was getting more nervous as the sounds got closer. She couldn't help thinking of worse case scenarios, what if it was a monster that she hadn't seen before and had no idea how to fight, what could she do agaist that, she would die, and leave Thalia and Luke helpless. No she refused to let that happen! Even if it was such an evil monster as the Nemian Lion she would fight it and win, she had too. What if it was a whole army of monsters that would overwhelm her? They would kill her, and eat her and Luke, then drag Thalia down to the underworld, and to Hades, who would torture her for the crime of being the daughter of Zeus. It wasn't her fault she was born. All she knew was that whatever was coming after her was big, and was fast. All Annabeth was hoping now was that it was not clever, or else she was, to put it bluntly screwed. She had been praying non-stop to, not only her own mother, but Luke and Thalia's dads too. If they needed help at any time it was now.

Suddenly from the woods came a deafening crash, like something heavy had just been dropped through the trees, and the sound of the running towards her stopped. But she was not a daughter of Athena for nothing. Just because she could no longer hear the danger, didn't mean that is was no longer there. Annabeth swept the edge of the tree line all around the clearing with her analytical, stormy grey eyes, which were tinged with fear and determination. The shadows in between the trees could be hiding anyone, or anything. All the places that she thought would be good to hide in were now being used against her. She was imagining monster in every shadow, under every rock, behind every tree. She hefted the celestial bronze dagger up, and angled it towards the trees, an unmistakable challenging gesture.

"Come out" she yelled, "I know that you're there, and I'm not afraid of you." Saying this aloud though did not stop the mad beating of her heart, or the growing alarm that she might not be strong enough to protect Luke and Thalia. She could tell herself she was strong all she liked, and it didn't make it true. Hitler (who was a son of Hades) told the Germans that the Jews were evil a lot too, and that didn't make it true. Ironically, now was the time that her ADHD began acting up, she was about to begin what could be her last fight, and she was thinking of Hitler, great.

Then from between the trees stepped out something she was not expecting. She had been anticipating a fury, or a Cyclops, or another equally disgusting monster that wanted to eat her. Or perhaps ever an army of disgusting monsters that wanted to eat her.

Instead she got a boy, a human boy, about Thalias' age, who didn't seem threatening at all. In fact from the smile on his face, he seemed downright friendly. He reminded her of how Luke looked when she met him, not in appearance, for this ginger headed; tanned beanpole looked nothing like Luke, except perhaps the blue eyes. But the smile on his face, and the look in his eyes that said he just wanted to help, was just like Luke on the day he and Thalia had found her, and given her a new family. A family that didn't judge her for being 'a freak'. So similar to Luke in fact that he almost made her lower her guard. But she had realised in the time that she had been travailing, that even those who looked friendly could be a monster, or even an evil mortal, (like Procrustes) so she hefted her knife again, looked the boy in the eyes and said coolly (with only a slight tremor) "Who are you? What do you want?"

The boy glanced at Thalia knocked out and Luke on the floor, and winced when he saw the still smoking lashes across Luke's back, "My name is Wesley" he spoke at last in a calm voice, "and all I want to do is help."

**Ok sorry that this chapter is shorter than most, I'll try to do a longer one next time Wes's POV I feel like I should have mentioned this by now, but this is obviously an AU story.**

**I still need people to tell me whether or not to include the bad boy supreme Leo Valdez**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: OK folks, here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it! Big shout out to Death is my daddy, for being such a supportive reviewer! Thanks death! I thought I should mention that this story will not have romance in it till much later. Around when the Battle of the Labyrinth section starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you might recognise.**

WESLEY:

Wes made his way slowly through the trees; he was trying to make as little noise as possible so that the little demigoddess wouldn't notice him yet. She had to be on her guard however, since she must have heard all the commotion with Amy going feral. Wes gave a mental sigh; he was willing to bet that Amy wouldn't ever take off her bracelet in the woods now. That was one more place where she now would feel the need to hide, to always be on her guard.

That was if he was still here to see her. He knew that Fi wouldn't kick him out of the orphanage, that would be no less than a death sentence, but he reckoned that neither Amy nor Jess would want to talk to him anymore. He didn't blame them. He just knocked out one of his sisters over three demigods. Logically he knew that she would rather be knocked out than have attacked them, it was after all her worst fear to lose control and cause demigods, or anyone, to die; but he couldn't help feeling guilty, he didn't mean to hurt her, she knew that, right?"

Wes turned his attention back to the girl in the clearing, a daughter of Athena. At least the grey eyes and blond hair that the children of Athena all had were present in her appearance, and the cool analytical look in her eyes emphasized the assumption that Wes had made about her heritage. He had no doubt that he would be able to take her down if he needed though. It was a common know fact (at least among those who knew of demi-m's) that the majority were cleverer than their parents, and therefore more dangerous.

He could also see the panic in her eyes, not as hidden as she wanted it to be, as she swept her gaze round the trees at the edge of the clearing, like she was seeing monsters in every shadow. From the state of the golden dust covered floor, it seemed that she had already seen too many monsters today, likely a whole army, if the older unconscious girl was a daughter of who he thought. Likely sent by Hades, to finish Zeus's daughter, just for the crime of existing.

The girl still standing raised her knife higher and directed in towards the trees, on his side of the clearing, and then spoke. "Come out, I know you're there, and I'm not afraid of you". This was belied slightly by the almost unnoticeable, but still present, tremble in her voice when she spoke. Wes took pity on her, she seemed to have had a really rough day, and she didn't look any older than eight, it would be simply cruel to leave her in suspense any longer.

He stepped out from the tree cover, and stopped before he came within reach of her knife, she still was liable to try and gut him after all. He could see the clear surprise in her eyes, she must have been expecting a monster, not a human looking boy. She still didn't lower her weapon though, and although it did make things slightly more difficult for him, he still commended her on not being an idiot. Loads of demigods, demi-m's and even mortals had been killed or severely hurt because they trusted too easily.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Wes looked round the clearing himself, employing his inherited senses, he didn't want any monsters knowing his name. He winced when he saw the battered form of the male demigod, such deep injures could only be caused by the fiery whips of Hades's torturers. If he didn't get ambrosia or nectar soon then his cuts would defiantly become infected. There was also the problem of the whips being a powerful weapon, designed to make people suffer, to properly recover the boy would need at least a week of bed rest. A need that could simply not be met on the road. It looked like the orphanage would be getting some guests then.

Wes then realised he had not yet answered the girls inquiry; he turned back to her and responded, in a calm voice that gave no hint of his worried thoughts. "My name is Wesley, and all I want to do is help."

The girl looked incredulous at this; he could almost hear the thoughts, help? Who helped for nothing? He could see her brain working ten thousand miles a minute, what was the catch?

"No catch, I swear."

The word swear seemed to give her an idea. "Swear on the Styx that you mean us no harm."

The girl was clever, Wes had to give her that, it was annoying that he hadn't thought of that himself, every second he stalled though, he could see the girl raising her knife higher, so he hastily spoke.

"I swear on the Styx that I mean neither you, nor your companions any harm." He turned his attention to the zip of his backpack, and reached inside. On a normal day he wouldn't carry around any ambrosia, as toxic as it was to mortals, it was worse to demi-m's. It was so toxic, that even a touch of the stuff could make a demi-m's hand start to corrode. He had picked some up from the orphanages emergency store because he felt that he would need it today. He withdrew the bag that contained the goodly food, and handed it to the girl, who, although she had sheathed her knife after his oath, was still wary of what he was giving her.

"It's ambrosia" Wes explained. "It looks like the guy over there is needing some". He nodded toward the demigod with the whip marks along his back, which, seemed to be more serious than Wes first thought, they were still smoking. He was sure that if they didn't come to the house the guy wouldn't live much longer.

There was no mistaking the relief etched on the girls face as she ran to the boy, and started feeding him ambrosia. "Luke" said the girl, "his names Luke, not guy."

"OK then, what's your name? And the girl over there?" He indicated to the other female, who still seemed to be out of it.

"She's Thalia, and I'm Annabeth." Annabeth finished feeding the boy a square of ambrosia, and looked at the wounds on his back. They had stopped smoking, and were closed over slightly, with the bleeding stopped. She made to give him another, when Wes crossed the clearing and stilled her hand.

"No more, you'll make him feverish, he doesn't need that on top of the injuries he already has."

Annabeth turned to look at him and in a worried tone spoke. "But his wounds aren't healing, their hardly improving!"

"It was made by a furies whip right?" At Annabeth's worried nod he continued. "The furies are torturers, their weapons are designed to cause as much pain as possible, and they don't heal easily. The only sure way of healing them is a week plus of bed rest, barely moving at all."

"A week?" Annabeth now sounded just horrified. "We don't have a week to spare! Let alone a place to rest in safety, we'll be overcome by monsters within a day! If we can't rest though, Luke might die." Annabeth let out a moan, and started crying properly, reminding Wes that she was just a child.

Wes looked at her, then at the two demi-gods who were lying on the floor, then back in the direction of the orphanage, where Jess and Amy had headed. He gave a sigh, he hoped that no-one killed him for making this decision, and that Jess had enough time to warn everyone. He looked back at the frightened face of Annabeth, who seemed to be muttering "No Luke" over and over under her breath. He let out another sigh. "You do have a safe place to rest Annabeth. You can stay at Ayudando house."

**Thanks for reading, and please drop me a review, the next chapter will be Jess's POV and will be up Saturday or Monday. **

**Yours in fan fiction and all that **

**Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: OK folks, I did a chapter for Jess, then realised how short it was, so combined Thalia's chapter with it, hope you like it folks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise...**

JESS

Jess was flying faster than she ever had before, Amy weight in her arms was hard to bear, especially after carrying Wes before then. Her adrenaline was wearing off now, and the aches in her arms were worsening. She made a mental note to never again carry Wes in his monster form, until she got some muscles (or it was an emergency).

She swooped lower over the treetops, she could have sworn that the clearing wasn't this far from the orphanage; but then, she wasn't normally carrying Amy's dead weight on the way back. She hoped that Fi was back, or Sophie, for a daughter of medusa Sophie was much better at healing people than hurting them. She was also the one who was calmest around demigods. She didn't even need a bracelet anymore. Medusa hardly ever ate demigods, so Sophie didn't inherit the general, demigods are food thing.

Jess glanced down at the girl she was carrying. Amy had a large bump on the back of her head, and she still had her inch long green claws out. Like the stereotypical freak that scientists would want to dissect. Not that Jess could talk, she'd fit right in with the flock from maximum ride.

She thought about Wes again, she hoped he was alright. She wasn't that worried about the demigods hurting him. The older girl looked out for the count, and even if the boy woke up, with those injuries he wasn't going anywhere. No what she was worried for was his feelings. He had always been self-conscious and... Well it was no use making herself more depressed. Wes would be fine, think positive Jess, she told herself. Wes will be fine, Jess will be fine, you'll be fine, and the boy you only saw this morning, but can't help but worry about (even though you don't even know his name) will be fine too.

Jess finally reached the doors of Ayudando house and landed with a slight thump. She dragged Amy through the doors, and into the blue carpeted hall, shouting all the while for Fi or Sophie, she didn't want to have to drag Jess all the way up to her room, not with her back still killing her from the two flights earlier. Jess laid Amy in a more comfortable position and removed the jacket, which Amy had ripped to shreds when she had struggled to get away from Wes. Jess then felt a sharp pain shoot through her left shoulder, and hit the floor with a grunt, forgetting the open door behind her. She only just saw the form descending the stairs in a rush, and had time to gasp out, "Three demigods, their hurt, Wes is bringing them here. He needs help; I told him that I'd tell you..." And then the floor was rushing to meet her and the darkness was flooding her senses, the last thing she remembered was hitting the floor, next to Amy.

THALIA:

The first thing she heard when she woke was the crackling of a fire, then the low tones of two people talking, and the sounds of the wood further away.

"When do you think your friend will be here?" That was Annabeth's voice.

"Any time now, I suppose, it's not too far to the orphanage, and Jess and Amy should have arrived back by now." There was a boy talking back, so both her friends were fine, good, for a minute there she had been so worried that Luke was dead...

She began to open her eyes, and then it hit her that the second talker wasn't Luke. But he was talking to Annabeth, so either he was a mortal or demigod who just happened to be wandering around in the wood, or he was a monster that had gotten Annabeth. Thalia's eyes shot open at that, no one would hurt Annabeth while she was still alive.

She staggered to her feet, and noticed that both Annabeth and the redheaded figure were sitting with their backs to her, and in front of a fire. On the other side of the fire was a form laying face down, a form that she recognised. She barely held back the cry that wanted to escape her lips. Luke was just lying there, still out cold, or worse, and Annabeth was so close to the figure that he could gut her in less than five seconds if he wanted. She looked for Annabeth's knife, but couldn't see it in the clearing anywhere, till she looked back at Annabeth and the strange boy.

It was on the floor, right in front of them, Thalia bet that the boy had taken it off her, and was putting it in front of her, next to Luke to taunt her. As if to say that she would be killed before she could reach it. Thalia let loose a small growl, and ignoring her throbbing headache, picked up her spear, and crept forward.

She didn't speak till he spear was at the back of the boy neck. "Put your hands up Boy, and get away from her." The figure stiffened, then slowly raised his hands, and stood up, walking slowly away from Annabeth, as directed by the business end of Thalia's spear. He came to a stop 180 degrees away from Annabeth and the fire, with Thalia blocking his view.

"I don't suppose you'll let me defend myself?" The boy asked, prompting Thalia to let loose another growl, and press her spear closer to his neck so that a droplet of blood began to form.

"I'll be asking the questions Boy"...

**Ok folks, hope you liked it, please drop me a review, and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and how I could improved.**

**That's all folks.**

**-NBrokenShacklesN-**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Folks I am so sorry about not updating in ages! I was ill, then I was focusing on my other story, how people manage 6 at once I don't have a freaking clue! I will try and update sooner honest! Please enjoy this update and drop me a review! (It'll make my updates faster!)**

WES

Wes didn't understand what was taking Elliot so long to arrive. He was one of the demi-M's who could control the bloodlust, and surely it shouldn't have taken this long for Amy to fly home, unless she had been attacked by more roaming monsters. He stiffened, if Amy and Jess had been attacked, and he wasn't there to help... If they died he'd never forgive himself.

Annabeth looked nervous as well, she was waiting for help for Luke. They couldn't risk moving him, not until they had to, but they had to keep him warm. She kept glancing back to where Thalia was lying, they didn't mean to leave her out, but agreed that they couldn't risk moving her, because they didn't know what sort of injuries she might have, other than exhaustion.

"When do you think your friend will be here?"

"Any time now, I suppose, it's not too far to the orphanage, and Jess and Amy should have arrived back by now." At least he hoped they had, but he wasn't going to say that, Annabeth was only seven years old, and she was worried enough already.

Wes was getting more worried by the second, he hadn't been thinking about how hard it had been on Jess, he had been worrying over Amy, but he realised now that neither he nor Amy were particularly light, maybe she had collapsed when they had got back, that would explain why the help wasn't arriving. He gave a internal sigh, why did this have to happen today? And on top of Jess's vision this morning, the day was turning out to be one of the worst Wes had since he and the girls arrived at the orphanage. Before that... Well none of the days had been very pleasant.

The next thing Wes felt was cool metal on the back of his neck, and an angry voice growled, "Put your hands up Boy, and get away from her." Wes stiffened, and then slowly rose to his feet, stepped away from Annabeth and walked around, at the command of the spear, till he came to a halt opposite Annabeth with the spear owner in between them.

He looked at the spear holder, it was the girl who had been unconscious, the one who was a daughter of Zeus, or he assumed Zeus, judging by her command of lightning that Annabeth had explained, and her electric blue eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to turn his back on her. By the looks of things though, she would just get more annoyed with him if he used her name, so instead he said...

"I don't suppose you'll let me defend myself?" Thalia just growled, and pressed the spear closer against his undefended throat. He felt a bead of blood begin to form, yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing he could have said.

"I'll be asking the questions Boy." Was it his imagination, or did this girl have something against his gender. He realised that most girls, and boys come to that, were slightly sexist, but this was bordering on hunter of Artemis style!

"What's your name? Why are you here?" The girl was now barking questions at him, and it would have made him defensive, he had already explained himself once, but then he saw the worried glances that Thalia was shooting at Annabeth out of the corner of her eyes. He could sympathise with that, he got worried about his friends too.

"Wesley Smith and I have already often my services, and that of my family, to Annabeth."

The girl looked shocked at that, and gave a look toward Annabeth, who nodded back. Thalia withdrew her spear a little; "how do we know we can trust you?"

This question Annabeth answered, "Thalia, he swore on the Styx, we can trust him." At that the girl withdrew her spear completely, and after giving him an assessing look, and offering a sheepish smile, ran to the downed body of the boy Annabeth had called Luke.

When she reached him, she crouched low over his injuries, then reached out with a shaking hand, and wiped of the sweat that had been gathering on his forehead. She turned round, and the worry in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Is there any ambrosia?"

"We already gave him all he can take."Annabeth replied, somewhat tearfully. "You should have left me Thalia, and then you and Luke would have gotten away."

"Now little owl," Thalia began, crouching next to her, and giving her a hug, "we would never have left our sister behind, and Luke will agree with me on that. You Annabeth are our little sister, we're your family, and family sticks together. Always." She wiped away the tears trickling down Annabeth's face. "So don't worry girl, soon Luke will be up and back to normal, and everything will be fine again."

"He won't though, those were fury whip marks, they don't get better unless you have a week of bed rest, otherwise he won't get up... Ever."

"Well then, he'll get up after a week of bed rest and everything will go back to normal. Don't worry girl, he'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Ok Thalia... Sister."

The smile that Wes saw on Thalia's face seemed to shine brighter than her half-brother sun car. She stood up, after giving Annabeth another large hug, and made her way over to Wes. The worry lines reappeared on her face. "Do you have anywhere we can keep Luke safe from monsters for a week? I don't want him getting any more hurt than he already is."

Wes gave her a grin that felt fake, but he hoped didn't look it. "Sure you three are coming to the house. We've got spare rooms there. And in case you get suspicious... I swear on the Styx that no one at the orphanage will harm you Annabeth or Luke."

The sound of thunder splitting the sky sealed the oath, as footfalls were heard through the woods.

**Ok folks, all done. well not all done obviously, but this chapters done.**


	14. AN 2

AN: Ok folks, PLEASE don't kill me, I'm not abandoning the story, I will continue it I promise, but I am taking a short break, as my muse is demanding me work on CTF and a fic called Brothers not twins. I'm sorry guys, and please please don't kill me.


End file.
